


Edward decides to bully Roy Mustang

by mylittleyuri



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Non binary alphonse, One Shot, ed bullies roy, roy is a little bitch, this is my first fic on here pls be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleyuri/pseuds/mylittleyuri
Summary: It's a boring day at Central, so Ed decides to do one of his favorite things: bully Roy Mustang.





	Edward decides to bully Roy Mustang

  Today was boring, really boring, in fact Edward had no idea what to do. He and Al had been told to stay inside Central command today and he quite frankly had no idea why. Ed decided to start looking around the room where he and Al were sitting in with Colonel Roy Mustang. Mustang was at his desk looking over paperwork, he had always had a lot of paperwork to do and it seemed to always pile up. As Roy looked up from his paperwork he saw Ed had moved to standing in front of his desk.

  “Do you need anything Edward?” Roy asked slightly perplexed.

  “Yeah, I came to your desk to say something”

  “What is it?” Roy said even more confused.

  “I think you’re a little bitch”

  “Is that all you wanted to say Edward Elric?” Mustang replied slightly annoyed now.

  “Yeah, I’m good now.” Ed replied walking away from Mustang’s desk.

  Ed walked up to Al and sat next them grinning ear to ear.

  “Brother, do you think calling him a little bitch was really necessary?” Al asked slightly concerned.

  “Well I don’t know if I’d call it necessary, but it was really satisfying to say.” Ed smirked.

  “I see”

  About half an hour later Ed was once again bored. He wondered what there was in this dull office that he could us to entertain himself. Once again looking around he found a few sheets of blank paper and a pencil sitting on top of the paper. After thinking about it for a little bit Ed got a no good, terrible idea. He began scribbling what appeared vaguely to be a drawing of Roy Mustang. Al watched their brother draw and tried to figure out what exactly he was drawing.

  Finally Ed had finished the drawing. Alphonse looked at it intently, realizing it was a cartoon of Roy Mustang drawn somewhat like an old man holding a cup of tea. The text read “Roy is an old man”. However, Al was somewhat impressed with Ed’s artistic skill.

  “You like it?” Ed asked smiling at Al.

  “It looks pretty good I suppose” Al responded.

  “I’m going to show it to Mustang!” Ed said quite fired up.

  “Ed, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.” Al said nervously not sure how Roy would respond to being called old.

  “Eh, I want to show him anyways” Ed shrugged.

  Once again Ed walked to Roy’s desk. Ed waited till Roy had noticed him.

  “What is it this time Edward?” Roy replied still annoyed from last time.

  “I just wanted to show you my drawing-“ Ed was soon cut off by Roy.

  “You do realize I’m a busy man with a job to do? I don’t have all day to play along with your childish semantics”

  “It’ll only take 30 seconds” Ed retorted.

  “Fine, you have 30 seconds.”

  “Tada!” Ed showed it off enthusiastically.

  Roy looked at it for a moment.

  “It looks nic- Hey wait a minute I’m not old!! I’m only 30!”

  “You’re old to me.” Ed smirked.

  Roy scowled at the annoying teenager in front of him. Just then Riza walked in holding a pile of papers.

  “Sir, you are requested to look at these papers and sign them.”

  Roy looked at the pile, slightly concerned to see his work pile even more.

  “Alright Lieutenant, I shall look at them as soon as I can. Can you perhaps look after Edward? He keeps bothering me.”

  “Yes sir, but what has he done?” Riza asked.

  “What has he done? First he called me a little bitch and just now he showed me a drawing where he calls me old! I’m not old!”

  “I see, that is rather immature of Mr. Elric, I shall make sure he does not do that again.”

  “Edward, may you show me this drawing of yours?” Riza asked calmly.

  “Sure.” Ed replied handing the paper to Riza.

  “This- this is better than I expected, you have quite some skill.”

  “Thank you!” Ed grinned.

  “Wait… are you siding with the kid?” Roy asked feeling betrayed as it appeared as all color was draining from his face.

  “Maybe” Riza teased.

  “For the last time I am NOT old!”

  Ed giggled realizing that for some reason Roy was really sensitive to being called old.

  “I found his weak spot!” Ed thought to himself smiling.

  “I’ll never let him live this down.”

  And thus the once boring day had become quite exciting by Edward’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this is my first fic on A03. I hope you like it! if you're interested in seeing more comment below. :3c


End file.
